Lessons in Love
by Believethedream
Summary: Beck and Jade are still broken up, but when a new Teacher comes to Hollywood Arts things start to look up for Jade. How well will Jade cope with a forbidden romance? How well will Beck cope with Jade moving on? eventual Bade! I suck at summaries :L
1. Chapter 1

**Lessons in Love.**

_Why is this girl starting a new story you may ask? Well I was hit with the idea bug and I just had to get it out :L so that is why, but don't worry I'll update my other stories soon :)_

_Okay so basically in this story Beck and Jade are still broken up, they get a new substitute teacher and there is some forbidden love going on ;) that's all you're getting :L so I hope you enjoy and review :)_

* * *

" Hey guys" Tori said cheerily as she made her way over to the gangs table at lunch " Did you hear about Mr. Miller?" Mr. Miller was the gangs theater history teacher for the last two years, he was a well liked teacher in the school and he was even up a the top with Sikowitz.

" About the accident?" Robbie asked sipping his bottled water. By this stage both Cat and Jade had taken their places at the table. Jade making sure to be sitting as far away from Beck as possible.

" What accident?" Beck replied obviously intrigued as to what could have happened to their teacher.

" He fell off the catwalk in the blackbox theater, I hear he's pretty banged up, won't be back for awhile" Andre piped in explaining the tragic story . The others visibly winced imagining the pain their teacher must be in.

" That's so sad!" Cat said looking distraught, however two seconds later she went back to her usual happy self " anybody want candy?" Cat said pulling licorice out of her bra.

Jade rolled her eyes " No Cat, nobody would like candy that's been stuffed down you're bra"

" Phooey!" Cat pouted. Jade received disapproving looks from the rest of table for upsetting the redhead but each looked away once receiving one of her famous glares.

" Anyways" Tori continued " Well since Mr. Miller won't be back for awhile, Helen hired a substitute, Mr. Evans -"

" You're point" Jade said bluntly interrupting Tori.

" I was getting to it" Tori replied with narrowed eyes.

" Well hurry up then" Jade told her harshly.

" I would if you would stop interrupting me" Tori retorted.

" Look Tori, just continue" Beck said trying to diffuse the oncoming argument between the two girls, which only earned himself another glare from Jade. Things between the pair were still tense despite the fact it now had been just over 6 months since they split. They were still in the midst of trying to get comfortable around each other as friends and even though Beck tried, Jade didn't seem one bit interested in reciprocating his quest for friendship

" Well like I was saying, Mr. Evans, Trina had him this morning and she said that he is totally hot!" Tori exclaimed happily.

" That's it?" Andre asked slightly confused. All this hype because her maniac sister thinks the guy is good looking, he was gonna be their teacher after all.

" Yes! I just thought that it should be acknowledged" Tori pouted not understanding why everyone else was not interested.

" Well have you seen him?" Cat asked trying to lighten the mood.

" No but -"

" So you have no idea what he looks like?" Beck asked.

" Yeah well – shutup!" Tori frowned.

" And we all know Tori hasn't got the best taste in guys" Jade smirked as the bell went off.

" Guess we'll find out now." Cat giggled as they got up to go to class.

* * *

Once the gang were finished rummaging through their lockers for books they walked to their next class – theater history, where Tori's 'dream teacher' would be. As they went inside the classroom the guys took their assigned seats and opened their books. It was then they noticed the three girls standing in awe at the door, they were taken aback by Tori, Cat and Jade's chorused " Oh My God".

Beck looked up and spotted what the girls where staring at – Mr. Evans.

" Tori you were right, he is pretty" Cat giggled excitedly as she ran off to her seat.

" See Jade! Am I right or am I right?" Tori grinned proudly.

" Damn" Jade muttered eyeing up their new teacher " This is the only time I've ever been happy I sit in the front row" Jade smirked as she took off towards to the top of the classroom.

Mr. Evans could only be defined as lush! He was tall – maybe 5'11? roughly around 22, he had bright blue eyes, shaggy brown hair that fell over his face perfectly and of course a jaw-dropping body to match.

" Hello class, I'm Mr. Chad Evans, I will be filling in for Mr. Miller for the next few months" Mr. Evans said introducing himself. " I'm very happy to be here and I hope you are as excited as I am about diving into theater's past" He grinned showing off his pearly white teeth.

" Oh trust me, I'm definitely excited" Jade smirked teasingly causing gasps and laughter to erupt in the class. None of the gang failed to spot the red that made it's way to their teachers cheeks and even though Mr. Evans didn't seem to be to phased by Jade's comment Beck couldn't help but roll his eyes, clearly annoyed (or jealous) by his ex's antics.

" Ahh" The teacher smiled knowingly picking up a sheet of paper " You must be Jade West"

" In the flesh" Jade said crossing her legs, a playful smirk etched on her features.

" I've heard quite a bit about you" He told her, it was true, when meeting with the other teacher's in the staff lounge Mr. Evans had been warned of a Jade West. Most teacher's told him to watch out for her wild temper and foul mouth although one teacher did say she was a smashing actress, but then again that fellow teacher didn't even have shoes on his feet!

" All bad I hope" Jade countered raising her eyebrows mischievously. Mr. Evans was surprised by this girl, she clearly a very intriguing person but then he remembered one of the more important pieces of information he had gotten about Ms. West.

" Actually, I need to speak with you after class if you wouldn't mind staying behind" He told her.

" Not at all" Jade replied leaning happily back against her chair.

* * *

" So you wanted to talk to me" Jade said making her way up to Mr. Evans desk once her classmates filed out of the room.

" Ahh Jade, yes" Mr. Evans smiled " as you know I'm taking over for Mr. Miller for awhile so I took my time in getting to know my students and well It came to my attention that you are failing this class?"

" I know" Jade said nonchalantly sitting on the desk in front of Mr. Evans table. Jade didn't really care that her highest grade in this class so far was a D, it was a pointless class and it didn't worry her.

" Jade if you don't get you're grades up you'll end up repeating this class" Mr. Evans told her. It took everything in Jade not to get too distracted just looking at him, '_god he was hot!_' but hearing the word repeat was enough to make her listen.

" What! I am not repeating this horrible class!" Jade exclaimed horrified .

" Theater history is an amazing class, and as an aspiring actress an important thing to know" Mr. Evans explained to his outraged student.

" Well anyway, what do you expect me to do? Just magically become good at the most boring subject on earth?" Jade huffed at him. This was not going well, This was Jade's least favorite subject and she was not going to be repeating it.

" I know it will take time Jade" The teacher replied slightly amused by the loud girl " I think we should get you a tutor"

" A tutor?" Jade questioned. She was trying to be calm about this, after all as much as she didn't want to spend time with some idiot doing theater history, she really couldn't afford to repeat this crappy class next semester. " Who?"

" Well the top student in this class at the moment is a boy named Robbie Shap -"

" NO!" Jade yelled interrupting her teacher " Robbie Shapiro is not going to be my tutor! Not that geek"

" Jade, calm down" Mr. Evans said trying to relax the worked-up brunette.

" No, not Robbie!" Jade yelled once again. As much as Jade didn't want to fail this class she refused to spend her own time with that nerd and his annoying puppet! It was not going to happen.

" Okay, okay fine .. not Mr. Shapiro, Look for the moment I'll tutor you myself as you're grades need vast improvement and I'll keep looking for an eligible student to take over" Mr. Evans negotiated. Now that did not seem like a bad situation to Jade at all, spending her free time with the irresistible looking teacher in front of her.

" Deal" Jade smirked.

* * *

_Okays so thats chapter one, i hope you like it and if you have any ideas or things to be improved please review and let me know! thanks! :)_

**-Believethedream.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lessons in Love.**

_I LOVE YOU GUYS :') okay so you have no idea how happy I was at the response to the first chapter, each and every one of you made me smile so thank you guys!, I''m so glad you liked it and please keep up with the reviews :) anything you think, I wanna know :)._

…

" So what did he say?" Tori asked excitedly as Jade walked out of the classroom. The gang, only because of Tori's nagging, decided to wait for Jade as she talked with Mr. Evans. Cat didn't mind but of course Cat didn't really mind about anything, The boys however couldn't understand the girl's excitement over this guy.

" I'm failing theater history" Jade sighed contently leaning dreamily against the nearest locker.

" And that's a good thing?" Robbie asked, confused by Jade's dream like state. Who on earth looks that fine about failing a class? Robbie was unsurprisingly an A grade student so he knows he would be crushed if it was him failing.

" Yes, yes it is" Jade smiled happily.

" Why?" Andre asked. He was slightly weirded out by Jade at this moment. He hadn't seen this look of bliss on Jade's face for such a long time.

" Because" Jade said slyly " Mr. Evans is going to tutor me"

" Omg!" Tori screeched. She was totally excited and slightly jealous by this " So you get to spend you're afternoons with the hottest teacher to ever walk the planet!"

" Isn't that a little dramatic Tor ?" Beck said while running his hand through his hair. This was a habit he did when he was nervous or annoyed, and something Jade obviously remembered as she smirked at the sight of it.

" Have you not seen him!" Tori exclaimed, the look on her face showed that she obviously thought he was crazy at this moment in time. Mr. Evans was _gorgeous_, clearly he needed his eyes tested.

" He can't be that good looking?" Beck said still not getting it. Sure the guy wasn't exactly ugly (far from it) but was he really enough to make the girl population of HA swoon?

" He is" Cat giggled twirling her hair way to cutely.

" I _sooo _would" Jade smirked. She couldn't help herself, Beck was obviously annoyed over the reaction Mr. Evans was getting, and of course any opportunity to rile up her ex she would take, and the look on Beck's face after she said it showed her she got the exact reaction she was looking for.

" Look we better go, next class and all" Andre said as the gang moved on towards their next class.

* * *

" I'm so jealous" Tori whined as she, Andre and Beck made there way to their lockers once the end of the day bell rang.

" Why?" Andre asked forgetting the whole Mr. Evans situation.

" I wish I was failing theater history" Tori said as she put some books back into her locker, Beck couldn't help but roll his eyes at this.

" You wish you were failing a class just so a certain teacher would tutor you?" Beck asked. This was ridiculous! He wasn't sure what it was about this whole Mr. Evans thing that annoyed him but he had a feeling it had to do with the urge to throw up when ever his raven haired ex talked about him, but he knew he was being crazy about this, this wasn't some guy she could go off with, this was their sub teacher and if he was lucky the guy would be gone within a few weeks, Mr. Miller would be back and well and things would go back to .._ normal_.

" Yes" Tori pouted as she spotted Jade.

" Jade" Tori called as she walked off towards her, Andre gave Beck a sigh and the two followed Tori across the hall to Jade's locker.

" What" Jade said calmly. She was applying lip gloss in the mirror she had hung up on the inside of her locker door.

" Are you being tutored today?" Tori asked, making both Beck and Andre roll their eyes this time.

" Yes" Jade replied smugly fluffing her hair in the mirror.

" You're so lucky" Tori said, and just then Cat approached them.

" Jade, Trina's looking for you?" Cat grinned as she made her way to the group.

" Why?" She asked with total disgust. That was all she was short wasting time with the more annoying Vega sister.

" She heard about your tutoring sessions with Mr. Evans and she wants you to take pictures of him with her camera." Cat giggled.

" Pictures?" Andre asked furrowing his eyebrows. God these girls were weird.

" Yup" Cat said popping the 'p'

" Whatever" Jade said as she sprayed herself with the perfume that she kept in her locker.

" Do you really need to get all done up for tutoring?" Beck said coolly.

" Yes" Jade said with a painfully obvious fake smile. " I got to go, Mr. Evans awaits" She smirked at them teasingly before walking off toward the theater history classroom.

* * *

" So Jade are you ready to learn theater history?" Mr. Evans asked as Jade walked into the room.

" As ready as I'll ever be" Jade rolled her eyes. As much as she didn't mind spending time with Mr. Evans she really didn't want to waste her time with theater history.

" Good, grab a chair and we'll start" Mr. Evans said filing some papers in his briefcase.

Jade grabbed a chair and brought it up towards her teachers desk and sat down putting her book up on his table. She sat down and huffed, god she really hated this subject.

" Oh come on Jade, it's a great subject, you'll grow to love it" Mr. Evans said noticing the bored look on his student's face.

" That's all well and good for you to say" Jade muttered " you already know all the useless information"

" It's not useless" Mr. Evans said " I think today we will start with the 'origins of theater' and work from there"

" Yeah whatever" Jade sighed resting her head against her elbow that was propped up on the desk.

" Okay so page 83" Mr. Evans said opening the book.

_1 hour later._

" This is useless I don't get the point of any of this" Jade explained (not whined, because Jade West doesn't whine!)

" It's not, come on you know this stuff" Mr. Evans encouraged her.

" Is this really what you want to do with you're life, going over this crap over and over again?" Jade asked abruptly, taking her teacher by surprise _again_. He wasn't sure what it was about this girl, maybe her flowing confidence or the firmness of her voice .. but she was kind of intriguing.

" Why is it you're going to this school Jade?" Mr. Evans asked " To become an singer? Model?"

" Model?" Jade nearly choked. Did he really think she looked like she could be a model? She wasn't sure if it was a compliment or an insult. Models were supposed to be airheads after all.

" Yeah? You seem surprised at the suggestion?" Mr. Evans asked. He wasn't sure why she was shocked by the assumption. She was a pretty girl and this was the school you go to when you wanted to get into the fame industry.

" Acting" Jade said trying to hide the blush creeping up onto her cheeks " I want to be an actress .. and a playwrite"

" Why?" Mr. Evans challenged.

" Because ... Because .. I love it, it's my passion, my bliss" Jade said nonchalantly looking up at her teacher. " When I'm acting or writing I feel content, like this is where I'm supposed to be" Jade said openly. She's wasn't sure when this turned into a DMC and she's not really sure when she became comfortable enough to talk so openly around him, but she was.

" Well that's how I feel about teaching, teaching is my bliss, it doesn't matter what I'm teaching or who I'm teaching it too, helping people understand new things for me is just .."

" Right" Jade supplied giving him a gentle smile.

" Yeah" Mr. Evans sighed happily.

She doesn't realize that her chest has begun to rise with her breathing or the fact that nobody's talking anymore, all she knows is that he's gazing at her so _damn _intensely .. but just as intensely as she as at him, and ohmygod he has the most _incredible_ eyes, And what she doesn't take notice of most is how she's leaning forward, but she figures it must be okay because he's leaning towards her too, .. and just as their lips were about to touch she's brought back to reality by the sound of her phone ringing on the table.

They jump apart so fast that if anyone had walked into the room at that moment, they would have never suspected that their lips were just mere inches apart only seconds ago.

" It's, eh .. my mom .. I should go" Jade told him, clearing her throat. She was so confused and oh geez what was she just about to do? She had to get out of there.

" Yeah" Mr. Evans sighed just as flustered as she was, he watched her pick up her stuff quickly and fly out of the room.

Mr. Evans pressed his head to the palms of his hands. Was he really about to do that? Kiss a student? What would have happened if her phone hadn't gone off? He wants to say that he would have came to his senses and stopped it , that he wouldn't have kissed her but he knew deep down that, that happening would have been very unlikely. As much as he didn't want to admit it .. he was attracted to one of his students!

* * *

_Hey peeps! that's chapter two! I hope you like and review :) it's review that keep me interested and inspired! :D_

_thank you! :)_

_Ps. I DO NOT THINK MODELS ARE AIRHEADS :P  
_

**-Believethedream**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lessons In Love.**

_You guys are seriously amazing! The response to this story has made me so happy, each review makes me full out smile :) Please keep it up I'm so happy :) and if you guys have any questions or suggestions please be sure to let me know! Plus you guys can also find my twitter address on my profile! Once again thank you all so much! Love you all.._

…

Walking in to school the next morning, Jade was an absolute wreck. She did her best (as an outstanding actress,_obviously_) to look visibly calm but truth be told, her insides felt like knots. Was she really going to kiss her teacher yesterday! Yeah She said the guy was good looking, great looking even but that was really just to gloat to Beck that she was perfectly fine and moving on without him. This guy was her teacher? But god she can't deny that she _really_ wanted to kiss him.

" Hey" Tori grinned as she approached Jade's locker. Great, just what she needed.

" What" Jade groaned turning to face the perky brunette, she softened quickly once seeing the girl's hurt expression. Things between Jade and Tori had become much friendlier since Jade had seen Tori reject Beck's advances through Cat's webcam. As much as the incident had stung Jade, she decided that maybe Tori wasn't such a bad person to call a friend. (and maybe Beck wasn't such a good person to call a boyfriend)

" Sorry, what?" Jade said in a slightly more welcoming tone.

" How did the tutoring go?" Tori asked, her eyes wide with curiosity. She had spent most of yesterday afternoon going on about how jealous she was of Jade's tutoring session, much to her friend's boredom.

" Fine" Jade replied nonchalantly. She really didn't want to have to spend the day listening to Vega badgering on about her and Mr. Evans. She was trying her best to try and forget about it altogether.

" Fine?" Tori questioned obviously disappointed " Just fine?"

" Tori it was a tutoring session not a date! What did you expect?" Jade replied rather harshly. She was hoping that if Tori got the message that _nothing_ happened then she would just leave her alone.

" Oh yeah I suppose" Tori said clearly bored by the realization that this guy was in fact just another teacher to them " Well, I'll see you later I have to meet Andre before class."

Jade sighed with relief when Tori left her, Tori's interest in Mr. Evans seemed to die down immediately once Jade had downplayed yesterday's events. Now if Jade's own interest in him could die down ..

* * *

" Greetings lunch chums" Robbie smiled happily once he sat down at their table that lunchtime.

" Ugh!" Jade sighed openly annoyed " Your cheeriness is gross"

" What's up with you today?" Tori asked clearly concerned for her friend. The gang all turned to Jade looking for an answer.

" What do you mean?" Jade replied confused as to what their problem was.

" You've been sort of … distant" Andre explained to the totally oblivious girl.

" and extra bitter" Robbie said quietly to himself but of course it didn't go unheard by the rest of the table.

" Are you okay Jadey?" Cat pouted, her big, brown eyes boring up at the taller girl.

" I'm fine! New's flash people! I'm always distant and bitter!" Jade snapped. She really was not in the mood for her _friends _to be prying at the moment! She had enough on her mind.

" Chill girl" Andre said putting his hands up in mock defense.

Jade could only huff, she had to go now before she _really_ snapped at them " I'm leaving!" She near yelled before getting up and storming back into the school. She really didn't know what she was doing back in there, lunch had only barely started and it was an hour long. She was suddenly distracted by the sound of combat boots following her into the empty hallways. And of course that meant it could only be one person ..

" Jade, wait up!" Beck called as he ran after his stubborn ex as she made her way up to her locker.

" What!" Jade said furiously turning around to face her unwanted guest. It was then that Jade realized that this was the first time her and Beck had been alone since their split. It gave Jade a weird feeling. She had gone from spending all her time and devoting all her attention solely on him to one day having him ripped out of her life to the point where they barely spoke. Standing there alone with him now made her feel .. overwhelmed.

" Are you okay? You don't have to give out to them like that, they're only looking out for you?" Beck explained softly. He was worried about her, he had also noticed her lack of concentration and extra sour-filled comments. He hoped it was nothing serious because despite everything, he still really cared for her.

" I'm fine! I just wish you would all stop asking!" Jade screamed at him. Was he really out there to try and calm her down like he used when they were together?, He had absolutely no right!

" I'm trying to be your friend here Jade!" Beck said struggling to keep himself calm. She was so infuriating some times! He was only trying to be there for her, but of course she had to throw it back in his face. It took him a moment to even realize that someone had joined them in the hallway.

" Erm excuse me" Mr. Evans said stepping out from his classroom. 'Oh god' was all Jade could think as she stared at the_ perfection_ that was her sub teacher.

" Yes?" Jade said trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. She thought she'd have more time to figure all this out considering she didn't have Theater History today, but apparently not.

" Could I speak to you for a moment Jade" Mr. Evans said gesturing his hand to the open door of his classroom.

" Eh could you give us a second" Beck said to him politely. It was only then that Jade realized that she was standing in a hallway with the teacher she nearly kissed yesterday and her ex boyfriend. And it was at that moment that Jade wished the ground underneath her would open up and swallow her.

" No, there is no need" Jade replied collectedly. She was going to have to face this sooner or later so might as well be now. " Look Beck I'm fine, really. I'll follow you back to lunch" She tried her best to reassure him, but even still he gave her a skeptical look, none the less he nodded and strode back out the entrance towards the Asphalt Cafe. Jade took a deep breath before turning back to Mr. Evans and strolling into his classroom behind him.

Jade leaned up against the door once she closed it behind her. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she finally found the courage to look up at the teacher who was pacing slightly in front of her.

" Look Jade about yesterday .. We … I .. It's not appropriate for anything to .." Mr. Evans trailed nervously.

" I know" Jade replied quietly. She knew he was right, for anything to happen between them ever would be completely ridiculous _and illegal_, but she couldn't help that she sorta wished it could.

" Yeah" Mr. Evans sighed, stopping his pacing and staring at his slightly smaller student.

They stood like that for a few minutes, gazing at each other intensely, their breathing slightly hitched. As wrong as it was the chemistry in the air was undeniable and before she knew it his hands were on her waist and his lips were pressed firm and wanting to her own.

Her mind emptied of all the reasons why they can't as she kissed him back just as hungrily.

It sort of scared her how much she was enjoying this. It was wrong, but it was _so right_ that she couldn't help but go with it as she felt his hands slowly move up the end of her shirt.

* * *

_That's it people! There's chapter three for you! I tried to include Bade moments because I knew I was planning the start of the 'love affair' :L in this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!_

**-Believethedream.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lessons in Love.**

_55 reviews so far! you guys have made me so happy you have no idea, thank you so much! I have noticed a lot of you wanted Jade to end up with Mr. Evans in your reviews :O That has surprised me so much and has got me thinking about it … so we'll have to wait and see ;) haha. Anyways thanks so much for all the reviews and following it means so much to me! Ps. Did you hear about the new show "Sam & Cat" ? What do you guys think about it?_

…

Jade quickly pulled her black tank over her head trying to look anywhere but at Mr. Evans, She had just done IT with her teacher! She didn't really know what to think of all this anymore, but she did know that she definitely liked him more now .. which was a major problem. She grabbed her bag, getting up from the desk she was now sitting on. How they had managed to get from the door to his desk she was still a bit hazy on. She stood for a second unsure of if she should say something or not as he fixed his belt around his waist.

He looked up at the young girl, who still wasn't quite looking at him directly and suddenly started to feel more for her than he imagined he would, He had went home yesterday after their near kiss and she was all he thought about, but he decided that he shouldn't risk anything .. for both their sakes, But when he called her into his class to sort things out and she looked up at him with those bright, blue eyes … it all seemed to fly out the window.

" Jade" Mr. Evans sighed " I -"

" Look I know what you're going to say so you really don't have to. I get that, that really shouldn't have happened and that nothing more will because we can't and it's not right, and you're just going to say all this crap in trying to let me down gently but it's okay you don't have to, I get it" Jade rambled. She was nervous and confused. This was her teacher, things like this were only supposed to happen in the scripts that she read. It wasn't supposed to happen her. A part of her was really beginning to regret this now, this was the first time she ever slept with somebody who wasn't Beck and it overwhelmed her to say the least.

" Actually, Jade, I was going to say that .. despite all of my better judgment and everything I know … I like you, I really like you .. and I know I shouldn't cause this goes against everything that's 'right' but .. I don't want to not see you. I tried to do the right thing but for me .. this feels right" He replied softly. He took her hand in his and squeezed it softly looking at her torn facial expression for a response.

She looked at him, really looked at him. Was this what she wanted? She did like him there was no doubt about that, but there would be major repercussions if this ever came out? He probably would be arrested or something? This was totally crazy .. but maybe it was time she let herself be happy again? She wanted this .. to see if this would go somewhere.

" So we're going to do this?" She asked hesitantly, despite the slight smile that flickered onto her face.

" Yeah" He smiled softly, leaning down to kiss her.

It was 10 minutes before the bell when Jade finally left Mr. Evans office. They talked for a little bit before she left about how they had to keep their relationship a secret while they figured all this out and how it would be weird for her to keep calling him Mr. Evans when they're _together_ so outside school she'll call him by his first name – Chad. All in all Jade couldn't help the content feeling she felt as she strolled to her locker to get her books for her next class. There was only a few people around when she got there but she knew it would be flooded with people within a few minutes. She quickly fixed her hair in the mirror knowing it was a bit ruffled from .. early activities. Before she even noticed, the gang was grouped around her locker.

" Hey I thought you said you'd come back to lunch?" Beck said coolly wrapping his arms around the school bag he had in front of him. Beck was really trying with Jade. Beside the fact she used to be his girlfriend she also use to be his best friend, and he missed her. He knew he hurt her and that she hadn't quite forgiven him but he didn't want to lose her, not completely anyways.

" Oh ya, sorry I got caught up" She replied. The gang eyed her suspiciously and she knew why, she had apologized. Jade never apologized and now she was saying sorry for something as unimportant as missing lunch.

" What's it to you anyway!?" Jade snapped knowing they would suspect something if she started acting weird. They all seemed to chill again when the narky comment left her mouth.

" We're going to Nozu after school? You wanna come?" Andre asked casually, dismissing her previous question.

" I have plans" Jade replied closing her locker door. She was hoping they wouldn't ask what, because even though the got on her nerve, a lot!, they were her friends and she didn't want to lie to them.

" What plans!?" Cat giggled happily.

" Tutoring session" Jade replied quickly. She knew she probably should have said something totally unrelated to Mr. Evans, after all, her plans after school were with him!

" Well let us know if you change your mind" Tori smiled as her and Andre took off toward their math class.

" You coming Jadey?" Cat smiled as the rest of her friends started off towards their tech class.

" I'll catch up" Jade said distantly as she watched them walk off. She noticed a certain ex of hers turn and glance back at her as they continued walking.

Once by herself Jade sighed and leaned back against her locker looking over the silhouette of the tanned boy who once occupied her heart. They had been broken up for over 6 months already but she couldn't help feeling weird knowing she was now dating someone who wasn't him. But she deserved this right? She deserved to see if she's happy with someone else. He had gone on dates since they broke heck he even trashed talked her to get onto Tori Vega's lips .. and let's not discuss the rumor of him locking lips with Trina Vega. But she had slept with someone else .. and she didn't think he had. Beck had been Jade's first and only and vice-versa .. well up until today.

Jade shook her head of those thoughts as the bell rang bringing her back to reality. Beck and her were finished, now it's time for her to be happy again. And she was even more sure of this when her phone beeped with a new message.

**From: Chad; **_Pick you up at 8 x_

She read the message and smiled subconsciously as she made her way to class.

* * *

Jade pulled her black leather Jacket tightly around her waist. She was wearing a black dress over sheer black tights and her infamous combat boots, deciding she wanted to look nice as its their first 'date' type thing. She had driven to the Java Lava a block away from Hollywood Arts and left her car there. They decided to meet in the parking lot at Hollywood Arts because if he came to her house it would be way to suspicious, She didn't bring her car to the school because if they came back to late the parking lot might already be locked.

She waited a few minutes before seeing the silver car she was expecting pull in. Her heart raced a little and she couldn't help but admit that she was sorta excited. All her doubts from that afternoon were long gone. When it came down to it, she liked him, he liked her and she wanted this.

" Hey" Jade smiled lightly, opening the door and getting into the passenger seat of his car.

" You look amazing" He smirked leaning in and kissing her.

_OMG THEY'RE A COUPLE! :L I hope you guys liked it and review!_

**-Believethedream.**


End file.
